Various portable bedding structures have been developed for deployment at a remote site. Field hospitals, barracks, fire response units, disaster relief shelters, holding cells, exploration camps, and schools are some applications that may require portable bedding structures. To deploy a bedding structure, the bedding structure may be transported to a remote site and set-up at the site. When the portable bedding structure is no longer needed, it may be taken down for transportation to another location. These set-up and take-down processes often require a relatively large amount of time and many personnel. Existing bedding structures tend to either be very light weight and portable (e.g., camp cots) or very heavy and bulky (e.g., permanent or semi-permanent bed systems). In some instances, existing portable bedding structures includes storage space for personal items. However, the storage elements tend to be burdensome to disassemble and/or require additional space to stow for transportation. As more institutions require portable equipment suitable for remote site applications, particularly in the military environment, there is an increasing need for equipment that is easily collapsible and transportable.